Yozora Mikazuki/Relationships
Neighbor's Club members Kodaka Hasegawa Yozora and Kodaka used to be childhood friends and even considered each other best friends. At the present, their relationship is not as good as it was once was, but in the beginning compared to other members, they are rather close (which was noticed by Rika). After Kodaka left ten years ago, Yozora was apparently quite traumatized by his disappearance (Kodaka speculates that this event may have triggered her antisocial behavior). When Kodaka eventually returned, Yozora immediately recognized Kodaka as "Taka". However, to Yozora's dismay (in the anime), Kodaka was unable to do the same (justified considering that Kodaka always thought of her as a boy and never really knew her true name in the past). As such, Yozora went out of her way to coin a club (an idea she influenced from Kodaka), which - unbeknownst to Kodaka at the time - was made for the sole purpose to have her and Kodaka to rekindle their close friendship but was eventually thwarted by the inclusion of Sena and other applicants for her club. But some time later, after the events on a festival where her hair caught fire from fireworks, leading to cut her hair short, Kodaka saw the spitting image of his old friend and finally recognized "Sora" in Yozora, much to her joy. Suffice to say, like most of the characters in the series, Yozora has some obvious affections for Kodaka. During the trip to a theme park, Yozora, along with everyone in Neighbor's club, took a ride on the Black Dragon roller coaster. When they reached the highest point of attraction, and the roller coaster began to fall, Yozora, hysterical with fear, cursed Sena and whined how she never managed to get Kodaka's attention (while also screaming "save me, save me Kodaka", which as previous statements weren't overheard by Kodaka). Yozora is never seen communicating with Kodaka about what she really wants from him. She always expects Kodaka to automatically know her wants and feelings, like figuring out that she is Sora or to start to talk with her at the beginning of the show. While she continues to wait for him to approach her, Kodaka is clueless about her intentions which leaves Yozora desperate. Yozora concluded her relationship with Kodaka after he became Rika's new friend and when Sena confessed her love for him, as he is not the "Taka" she once knew anymore in her eyes. As a result of this, Yozora somewhat 'renewed' her relationship with Kodaka and now tends to act neutral around him. Sena Kashiwazaki Yozora has never liked Sena since the first time they meet, showing no compassion towards her and constantly verbally abusing her. The reason for Yozora's antagonism towards Sena may be caused by Sena's own haughty behavior, status, and beauty which makes Yozora jealous. Ironically, due to Yozora's bullying, Sena is slowly getting less prideful. Both girls are also getting more and more friend-like as Kodaka once mentions that their insults are almost like friends teasing each other. For example, when Yozora made Sena extremely angry one time, Yozora was shown to be worried by her own harsh words and heaved a faint sigh of relief once Sena got calm and became happy that Kobato came. In Haganai Universe (Light novel), when Sena was tricked by her female classmates into believing that someone called 'Tomo' wants to be her friend and meet her using a cellphone, Yozora goes to their supposed meeting place and tell her a white lie that Tomo is moving overseas due to her parents work, as such preventing Sena from being bullied by the group of girls. Over time, Yozora showed hints of admiration and respect towards Sena, especially by the time when Sena protected their club's credibility from Aoi Yusa, and their usual bickering had lessened to a degree somewhat. But by the time Sena confessed her love to Kodaka, Yozora was shaken and was left sorely depressed by the events that happened shortly after. Despite Sena's feelings for Kodaka, Yozora never felt contempt for Sena as she no longer values Kodaka as her childhood friend, Taka, anymore. Instead, Yozora and Sena grew closer while still showing her competitiveness as evidenced during their basketball match. By the time Sena was being ganged and insulted upon during their Christmas party, Yozora rushed to brutally defend her from the lashes of their fellow students, throwing away whatever reputation and respect she gained from them. In the end, Yozora viewed Sena as a close friend who shares her pain and is willing to suffer alongside her. Yukimura Kusunoki Initially, Yozora also, like everyone else in club, believed that Yukimura was a male, and tried to mess with Kodaka's thinking by tricking Yukimura to wear a maid uniform and serve him. However, once it was revealed that Yukimura was female all along, Yozora was shocked to acknowledge that "a pretty, kind and obedient girl" was serving Kodaka the whole time that they thought she was a male, and immediately changed Yukimura's outfit to a butler one, in an effort to make her look more mannish and less attractive, which backfired again, as females in, traditionally male, butler outfit are no longer rarity and were popularized by Mayo Chiki's protagonist Nebaru Kokonoe (parody on real life Mayo Chiki! light novel series and one of its main characters Subaru Konoe). Other than that, Yozora's treatment towards Yukimura is more or less neutral and Yukimura is actually one of the few people that are not insulted directly by Yozora. Overall, Yozora's attitude towards Yukimura is that of a love rival. This all changed when Yukimura realized that she was actually being manipulated by Yozora and then denounced all form of respect she had towards her senior. Yozora, on the other hand, accepted the consequences. Kobato Hasegawa Yozora was shown to be rather kind towards Kobato, allowing her to join the club since she's Kodaka's sister, and sometimes "protecting" Kobato from Sena's "harassment" (and occasionally Rika's) faster than Kodaka can respond. Overall, Kobato is also one of the few people whom Yozora doesn't bully not wanting Kodaka to think ill of her. Later on, Yozora grew fond of Kobato after the latter fetches her from a park where she and "Taka" used to frolic. Kobato kept Yozora in her room as her "pet" and played a video game with her. Having Yozora take her back to the Neighbor's Club after school, and getting upset after Sena back-stabbed Yozora while the club members were playing a game. Rika Shiguma Yozora was very disgusted by Rika's perverseness and once tried to insult Rika. However, to her surprise, Rika actually likes and embraces her perverted personality openly and would even strike back at Yozora with even more perverted talks. This ultimately made Yozora angry and speechless and hence, Yozora no longer insults Rika anymore and would even follow Rika's orders at times. However, Yozora and Rika often have casual chats, and Rika always tries to introduce her to the world of her own interests (games, manga) and sometimes even joins Yozora in her bullying of Sena or Maria. It is also be implied that Yozora admires Rika for her good point; to name a few is her being caring and sociable and the aptitude of being an inventor all the while insisting Kodaka that she would make a better friend than herself. Maria Takayama Although Yozora claims that she's a friend to all children, she, however, does not extend this to Maria. This can be attributed to their first meeting in which Maria didn't listen to a word that Yozora said and even, though childishly, insulted her. Yozora often forces Maria through trickery to do chores and other things for her (in the past Yozora would give Maria a bag of potato chips in return for her service), as well as simply tricking Maria to do something stupid and by this mocking her. However, Maria's sister, Kate, is especially grateful for Yozora, as Kate believes that Yozora was the first person to see Maria as 10-year-old girl, not as talented and arrogant prodigy, forcing her to become supervising teacher of the club, and by this introducing her to other characters, and finally making Maria more sociable as a result. It was revealed, however, that Yozora's positive outlook on children also does somewhat apply to Maria. As she felt guilty for herself for forcing upon the little girl of giving up her lounge room as an establishment for her club. It is implied that she accidentally hit Maria while trying to offer her a chocolate bar which turned quickly into an evil prank where Yozora started to quote made-up bible verses to justify her violence which made Maria scared and obedient towards her desires to establish the club. The Connect Light Novel revealed that Yozora is used to quickly end conflicts she can't handle with evil-minded violence and to beat down her opponents until they lose their will to fight back. Others Aoi Yusa On their first meeting, Yozora initially sees Aoi as an intruder of the Neighbor's Club and her view of her didn't change or improve since. After declaring that their club in to be disbanded, Yozora tried all that she could to try and defend the club's existence and Kobato's membership but was out-talked by Aoi on their second confrontation all the while adding the animosity between the two. In the end, Yozora continues to hold a grudge against Aoi for what she had done to her club and its members - particularly Kobato - as the former continues to feel threatened and somewhat apologetic to Yozora. Hinata Hidaka Though not having interacted with the school's president before, Yozora looks at Hinata Hidaka with pure disgust and hatred due to her high-level of "normality" and popularity among the students in the Academy - addressing her as "King Lear", specifically the King of the Normals. Further, into the plot, it was revealed that Yozora and Hinata are siblings - stepsisters to be exact. Yozora's foul outlook towards Hinata began when the former's father abandoned her mother for another woman, who was Hinata's mother. As a result, Yozora developed hatred towards women and even towards herself. Despite their interactions in school, Yozora avoided Hinata by all means as their social statuses and personalities differ from one another. Adding the fact that Hinata lives a fun and satisfying school life, Yozora despises Hinata to the core almost to the point that she never even refers her sister by name. While it can be said that Yozora abhors Hinata, Yozora still seems pleased at the fact of getting along with her sister somewhat, as shown when she thanked Kodaka for meddling in her personal issues and being appointed of watching over Hinata's studies. Karin Jinguuji During their joint trip to the ski resort, Karin is revealed to be sexually attracted to Yozora. Though Karin shows high esteem for Yozora - addressing her as 'Yozora onee-sama' - Yozora still feels vexed and disgusted towards Karin's advances. Akane Ohmoto Yozora, at first, does not seem to hold any regard for Akane, as she has only seen her as a close acquaintance of her sister. However, after their heated debate in the 'Werewolf' game were Yozora was put into a corner, Yozora and Akane's interactions spurred, as they share some common traits and intellectual prowess; Yozora and Akane are both cunning, analytic, sharp-tongued and serious when the situation calls for it. From then on, Yozora seems to hold some respect for her senior. This was further magnified when Yozora accepted Akane's request of watching over Hinata's studies. Though this may seem like an act to avoid Hinata of being in the same grade as her, Yozora seems to be in a mutual relationship with Akane. Stella Redfield References Category:Relationship Pages